Here For The Long Haul
by Beautiful-Bird-Avenger99
Summary: "You think you're ill-prepared for what's to come? Have you stopped to think about the consequences that your actions might have? People you love might die, you could die. Are you ready to face the music once the shit hits the fan and everything starts to crumble down around you!" He said threateningly. I turned around to face Pierce. "Are you?" EVENTUAL Bucky/OC and AU after TWS.
1. Well, shit

**Ahhhhhh! I'm sorry guys! :( I know I ****_Really_**** shouldn't be writing another fic, but I promise that i'll have a new chapter of ****"Not All Who Wander Are**** Lost" next Monday! I really don't have any excuses for not updating except for loads of school.**

**SOOOO today I went and saw Captain America: Winter Soldier with my friend and her younger sister. We literally had the whole theater to ourselves. It was beautiful and very helpful because I could cry loudly and no one would complain. (and trust me, I did cry) one of the workers came in to check the exits, and i had been trying not to cry loudly during the part with Peggy, but then I gave this weird cross between a sneeze and a sob it was really gross and pathetic sounding. He turned around, shook his head and left.**

**Rude. Anyways. I only own my characters. I own nothing other then them.**

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

"Anna! Get your ass down from there!"

"No!" Anna shouted gleefully as she did a cartwheel in the area right in front of the movie screen. I sighed and turned to my friend Simeon, Anna's older sister.

"Simmy..." I pleaded. She rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Alright Anna, that's enough." She gave a grin. "Move aside, I'm coming down!" I groaned.

"Come _on_ guys! Someone's gonna come in and we'll get in trouble and they'll ban us from the theater and we'll never be able to come back and they might blacklist us from other movie theaters and-" I started hyperventilating. Anna and Simmy rolled their eyes and looked at each other before bounding up the steps of the theater.

"May, c'mon, breathe. Nobody's getting kicked out of anywhere, we're fine. See? Anna and I are right here, I promise we won't go back down there and do cartwheels. Kay?" Simeon soothed, shooting Anna a glare when she started to protest. "Now we'll sit down and wait for the credits to be over, this is a Marvel movie, there's always an extra scene at the end." She put her arm around my shoulders.

"But-" Anna started to protest.

"Annalynne Cather Beker get over here and sit down before you make May have an anxiety attack." She hissed. I breathed shakily and stood up straight. I looked at both Simmy and Anna.

"You two give me heart palpitations." I muttered. Simmy smiled at me before sitting down. Copying her, I looked over at Anna, who was sitting/squatting on two chairs, growling at the credits.

"Oh come on! You made me sit through two and a half hours of what as essentially a really well written angst fanfiction, and now I have to wait for more angst?!" Anna growled.

"You look like you're taking a really bad poo." I noted. She gave me a dry look.

"Thanks May. You sure know how to make me feel special." I giggled.

"Captain America? More like Captain _Ass_merica. Damn." Simmy snorted at my words.

"Damn right."

We sat there for a couple more minuets, waiting for the last credits to roll. I hiccoughed as the last scene with Bucky at the museum rolled. We gathered our stuff as the lights brightened.

"I think that was better then Avengers!" I nodded emphatically.

"Yeah I know! I really liked the scene with-" suddenly the lights flickered, then powered off completely. I sucked in a breath sharply.

"M-Maybelle? Simmy? What's going on!" Anna started to cry. "I can't see anything!" She started to hyperventilate.

"Anna, Anna listen to me, It's gonna be okay, you hear me? Just follow my voice. " I comforted her, pushing off my own impending panic attack.

"Simmy, you there?"

"Yeah, I just fell down the steps. Let me turn on my iPhone's flashlight." I heard her fumbling in her purse.

"Now I kinda wish there were more people in here now." I gave a short laugh at Anna's statement. Reaching out for the ten-year old's hand, I found her arm and dragged her closer to me. Putting my arm around her shoulder, we made our way down to Simeon. She looked up at us as she finished turning on the flashlight on her phone. Anna grabbed Simeon's other hand so we wouldn't lose each other in the darkness. We slowly crept towards the door as quietly as we could.

"There's no light coming out from under the door. The whole building must be under blackout." Simmy whispered. I heard footsteps coming toward us.

"Quick! Turn it off!" I hissed, pressing Anna against the wall and shielding her with my body. Simmy quickly turned off the flashlight and joined us at the wall.

"Damn it Hodges, what are we gonna do if we do find the chicks? what the fuck does S.H.I.E.L.D. want with kids anyways?"

"Don't know, don't care. I'm not getting paid to care about them, just to find them." I pressed my hand over my mouth and nose to quiet my breathing. Their foot steps stopped outside our door. I stopped breathing and we tried to be as quiet as we could.

"DO you hear that?"

"Nah man, you must be imagining things."

"I guess." We didn't dare move until we no longer heard their footsteps.

"What the hell is going on?!" Simmy hissed.

"I don't know but we gotta get out of here, and fast." I murmured back. Anna just quietly gripped my hand. I quietly opened the door.

"C'mon."

We crept silently through the halls of the empty theater, hiding whenever we heard the two agents. Finally, we saw the exit. Quickly, we hid behind two pillars. It was still daylight out, and I could see my car.

"Do you think we could make a break for it?" Simeon stage-whispered.

"Not without being seen!" I shot back. I looked in my purse for any weapons I might have had. "I have a two pairs of sewing scissors, but one is attached to my keychain," I shuffled around a bit more. "Add a bottle of pepper spray to the list and that's all I've got."

"I've got a pocketknife and mace." Simeon added in. Anna shrugged.

"I got my house key." I nodded.

"Good. Put that in between your knuckles like I showed you."

"Are we gonna make a break for it? Couldn't we just sneak out through a fire exit?" I shook my head.

"No, either an alarm would sound, or they wouldn't open at all until an alarm out here was pulled, but that would tell them where we are." Simeon sighed.

"I just wanna go home." Anna whimpered. I patted her arm.

"I know babe, I want to go home and forget this ever happened."

"Yo, sorry to interrupt this moment, but those guys are coming back." Simmy whispered. I pulled out my scissors and held them like daggers.

"On my mark, we run. Kay? Simeon, we'll form a sort of barrier between them and Anna." Anna and Simeon both nodded. "Ready?" I took a deep breath.

"One." My hands were shaking.

"Two." I could see my heart pumping through my chest, making my breast jiggle. Simeon flipped open her knife and held her bottle of mace in her other hand.

"Three." I made a "go" motion with my hand before we darted out of our hiding spots.

"There they are!" I grabbed Anna's elbow to pull her along faster.

"May! Move!" I ducked to the side as Simeon sprayed mace at one of the agents.

"Thanks!" I shouted at her. More agents were chasing us now. Anna let out a cry as she tripped. I grabbed her jacket and dragged her up, pulling on her so she wouldn't fall behind again.

"Simmy!" I tossed Anna to her. We were so close to the door. I let out an oath as I saw that the door was locked.

"Doors locked!"

"What do we do?!" We were still running towards the door.

"Get ready to duck!"

"What-" I slammed my body into the glass door, shattering it. I hissed as shards of glass imbedded themselves in my flesh. I needed to get up, but my limbs felt like jelly. Growling, I clambered to my hands and knees, wincing as glass dug deeper into my skin. I heard footsteps next to me. Looking up, I was met with the barrel of a gun. I looked over at a grim faced Simeon and a teary-eyed Anna.

"What do you want with us." I spat. "We know nothing about anything!"

"And somehow I know that we both don't quite believe that." I turned around, and promptly dropped my jaw.

Nick fucking Fury was standing right in front of me. Simeon and Anna were gaping at him as well.

"Y-you, but-what-when-whateven-HOW?!" I shouted.

"It seems that somehow, you've been transported from your universe. Earlier this week, there was a large gamma signature that was rapidly, and violently, fluctuating over this building, Doctor Banner notified us of this, and we shipped out.

"After about an hour, the signature mysteriously left for about three days. We were loading up to get back to HQ before Banner called us and said it was spiking again. We came and saw the car, didn't take long to piece together what was going on." Fury finished dramatically, moving to stand in front of me.

I blinked twice before twisting the scissors in my hand. The agents tensed up, expecting an attack.

"Fury, we came as soon as we could," I twisted around to look at the new person(s)

Oh look, it's Captain America. And Black Widow. The not-so-fictional characters.

I didn't bat an eyelash as I stabbed myself in the leg up to the handles of the scissors.

Steve's face quickly hardened to stone as he took in Anna's tearstained face, Simeon with a gun to her head, and me on the ground with cuts all over me and scissors in my leg. "Why are you pointing a gun at a _child_?! Put your weapons down!" He snarled at the agents. "_Now!_" He barked when they hesitated. They slowly lowered their guns. Anna let out a relived sob and rushed over to me, throwing herself in my arms. I buried my face in her neck, before looking up when Simeon put her hand on my shoulder. I let go of Anna and stood up stiffly.

"What are you going to do with us now?" I asked Fury.

"You have two options. Option A is you become an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., Option B is you willingly give us all the information you have about S.H.I.E.L.D, the Avengers, anything you think is important, you tell us, and we'll set you up with a nice apartment next to an undercover agent to keep you safe."

"And Option C is if I refuse to both you take us into custody and remove information forcefully, am I right?" Fury shrugged.

"You said it, not me." I shared a glance with Simmy. She nodded minutely.

"Well hell, I'm game. Sounds like a great plan to me." Anna had been staring at Steve all throughout Fury and I's conversation. She tugged on Simmy's sleeve.

"That's the guy May called Captain Assmerica and thinks is attractive, right?" She stage-whispered. Simmy chocked on air as I turned to Steve, who was beet red. I shrugged.

"I find a lot of people attractive Anna-banana," I pointed at Steve, "You're attractive," Pointed at Fury, "You're attractive," Natasha, "You're attractive," I paused and turned back to Natasha. "Seriously though, like, congrats on your face. I feel like your parents need some sort of award for creating such a beautiful person."

"Thank you?" She wondered.

"Don't say that like it's a question. Embrace the love Tasha." I wobbled a bit on my feet and giggled.

"Are you high." Simeon deadpanned.

"Nope!" I chirped. "But I do feel alarmingly empty, I should probably go t'a hospital now, considering I ran through a glass door and then proceeded to stab myself in the leg. WHICH! By the way did anyone think I was SO badass doing that?! I was like 'hell yeah! You're goin down door! Rawr!'" I blinked and stilled suddenly. Turning to Simeon, who looked only slightly freaked out, bless her soul.

"But seriously, I need someone to get me medical attention before I pass out from either blood loss or a panic attack, you choose."

"To the hospital we go." Simeon said quickly, ushering me towards the super cool car Fury had.

"If you get blood on my seats, informant or not I _will _kill you." He grumbled.

* * *

"So Fury thinks a couple of girls can help him out, eh?" A shadowed figure chuckled. "What's so special about them anyways? Are they mutants or something?"

"No sir, they're completely normal, except..." The agent hesitated.

"Except for what?!" The figure snapped.

"Except the one girl, the oldest, Maybelle Jones I think her name was, she stabbed herself in the leg when Captain Rogers showed up." The figure turned to the agent.

"Willingly? She wasn't under some sort of...drug or mind control?"

"No sir, she was acting completely on her own free will."

"Strange..." The figure mused. "But no matter. You are dismissed." The agent saluted and left. "Soldier!" The figure barked. A tall masked man appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"Yes." the masked man uttered in Russian.

"I want you to to continue with the plan," He pulled up a picture of Maybelle being helped into Fury's car. "Maybelle Jones. Do not kill or maim her or her companions in any way. I want to see how they come into play. But if they get in the way of your mission, remove them. Dismissed."

* * *

I blinked as bright white lights invaded my dark sanctuary known as sleep.

"SHheouwerjfmblurrbh..." I groaned, feeling like I had a hangover.

"Simmy! She's awake!" a blob I determined to be Anna leaned over me. I squinted my eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them. Tilting my head up to look at Anna, I saw that we were still in Fury's car.

"Where are we?" I asked Fury as I sat up with a wince. Ew. Sleeping in cars is not fun. Especially when you have a self-inflicted stab wound.

"We're about three miles outside of Downtown D.C. We'll be at HQ in probably about forty minuets." He turned slightly in his seat to face me. "Now that you're awake, mind telling me what you know?"

"Where do you want me to start." I sighed.

"Well let's start with why you felt it was necessary to stab yourself when Rogers showed up."

"Ah. yes, well, In or universe, you, the Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D and HYDRA are fictional."

"How is that possible?!"

"How is traveling from one universe to the other via gamma radiation possible too?" I retorted.

"Fair enough. I'm assuming you know about The Avenger's backstories if they were fictional in your world."

"Yup. Everything from Howard Stark to Capsicle."

"Fine. I'm sure there's more for me to know, so spill." I hesitated.

"My grandmother has a lovely garden."

"Yes, but what does that-"

"But there are an awful lot of snakes. She used to have a shield to shoo them off with, but they found their way around that. You could say that if she got rid of one there would be two more." Fury tensed.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." He barked. I sighed wearily.

"I'm afraid not. A lot of them had _piercings._" Fury dragged his hand over his face.

"Well this certainly complicates things." He turned the car on autopilot and turned around to face me.

"That's not all," I leaned closer. "**Winter is coming.**"

"What do you-" Fury paled. "You're joking." I shook my head no. He turned around and took the wheel again as we came up to a stop light. "Damn." I closed my eyes and leaned back in my seat. Fury said something to the car next to us. My eyes flew open and I launched out of my seat.

"MOVE!" I screeched as another cop car slammed into the side door. Anna screamed as the first car backed up into us. "SIMEON!" She pushed the bag smothering her down.

"'m fine!"

"Fracture detected." The car said, showing Nick's arm.

"Fury!"

"Fine! Just get to the right side of the car!" I quickly did what I was told and smooshed Anna against the door, getting between her and the SWAT teams.

"..Shows that there are no units in this area."

"Beker, get me the small metal tube in the glove box and open the lid." Simmy nodded and handed him the tube. "Get us outta here." He ordered the car. Anna screamed as the 'cops' started shooting at us.

"Systems offline."

"Then reboot dammit!" Fury snapped back at the computer. All of a sudden the cops stopped shooting.

"We have GOT to get moving!" Simeon cried out as she bumped her injured arm against the car door. I looked out the window and paled.

"Fury...!"

"I am working on it!" He looked at Simmy. "Make room." he ordered as the soldiers snapped the cudgel into place. I closed my eyes as we got hit over and over again.

"Wait!"

"FURY!"

"NOW!" a machine gun unfurled itself from the dash, and Fury fired at a SWAT car, blowing it up.

"Propulsion systems back online."

"Maximum exceleration now!" Fury shouted, still shooting at soldiers. We lurched as the car suddenly backed up I whimpered as my leg hit the door. Driving as fast as we could, the car drove itself out of the blockade of police cars. Fury jumped back into his seat and let out a pained yell.

"Give me the wheel!" We weaved quickly through traffic, trying to lose the cars. "Get me Agent Hill!"

"Communications are damaged." My shoulders sagged.

"Well what's _not_ damaged?!"

"Air conditioning is fully operational."

"Oh because we _really_ need that!" I snapped. Anna whimpered and was shaking heavily.

"Traffic alert."

"Get me an alternate route!"

"Seventeenth avenue blocked, Baer Avenue clear." Fury rolled his eyes and slammed a pickup truck out of the way. I leaned back in horror.

"Are they okay?!"

"Don't know, but we won't be if we don't get out of here fast enough!" I closed my eyes and tried to slow my heart rate as Fury expertly weaved us through traffic. We were forced to a stop and a soldier started firing at us through the broken window. Ducking, Fury started to push past the traffic. One of the soldiers started to shoot through a bus station, until Fury put us in reverse, slamming into the guy behind us.

"I hope their insurance covers all this." I mused as I looked out at all the damaged cars on the freeway. We drove in peace for about five seconds until the last two cop cars limped their way behind us.

"Oh hell."

"Fury..!" I warned.

"I know!" he snapped as the cars gained on us. Simeon shrieked and leaned almost all the way back in her seat as one of the soldiers leaned out of his car's window and started shooting rapidly. I flicked the switch to make her chair move backwards as the cop car rammed into the side of our truck, causing the shooter to lean into our car. Fury quickly hit him in the face twice with the back of his gun, then suddenly stopped right before an intersection, causing the two cop cars to get hit by a semi-truck. Quickly turning down the road the semi just came from, Fury wiped his fist off on his seat.

"_Get me off the grid!"_ He snarled.

"Calculating route to secure location." I breathed a sigh of relief and allowed myself to relax for a moment. Then I saw a man dressed in all black standing in the middle of the road. I felt my stomach drop down to my toes. He shot a small disc out from his bazooka thing.

"_Fury! Move the car!" _I screamed too late as the car flew up and skidded onto the top. I shook my head, dazed, and tried to get my bearings. I saw blackclad feet coming closer to the car. Everything was spinning. Where were Anna and Simeon..? My head felt fuzzy. I felt nauseous.

"Bucky..?" I whispered, eyesight blurry. I felt a hand wrap around my bicep before being pulled down into the sewers by Simeon.

"Quiet!" She hissed, hand over my mouth and nose. Everyone stopped breathing as Bucky-no, the Winter Soldier, ripped the door off the car. After a few moments, he left, and we all let out a collective sigh of relief. Fury grunted and got up from where he was crouching in front of an unconscious Anna, who was leaned up against the wall.

"C'mon. I know a place we can go. What are the extent of your injuries?" He questioned. I got up and immediately leaned heavily on the wall.

"The wound on my leg reopened, I have multiple lacerations on my arms, legs, and face, mainly from breaking the glass door at the theater." I pushed myself off the wall and walked a couple paces. "I'm fine for moving quickly though. I have a gash on my back that should probably be looked at," I blinked and winced. "And a mild concussion, I think." I turned to Simeon.

"I have cuts from glass, same as May, I don't think I have a concussion, but I probably have whiplash. My wrist on my right hand is sprained I think, and I have a huge gash on my right shoulder." She looked at me. "I think you and Fury got the worst of it." I snorted.

"I know, like what the hell did I do to you?" I shook my head. "Ignorant walnuts." Simeon and Fury both turned to me slowly, giving me odd looks before making eye contact with each other.

"Is this normal for her?"

"She's defiantly got a concussion. Usually she's a lot better then this. She's the Slytherin, I'm the Ravenclaw, and Anna's the Hufflepuff, so out of those three, she's the best at throwing insults around."

"Although I appreciate the effort to lighten the mood, now really isn't the time to be throwing Harry Potter references at me." Fury said in a deadpan.

"There's always time for Harry Potter. How's Anna?" I interrupted.

"Fine. She seems to have gotten off the easiest. We'll have to wait until she wakes up to ask her where she's hurt." I nodded.

"Alright. Is everyone good to go?" I checked over my pockets. Still had my wallet. Excellent.

"Yeah I'm good. Do you need me to piggy-back Anna? Seeing as both of you have arm related injuries."

"I think that would be best for right now. Maybe when I stop bleeding I can take her for a little bit." Simeon mused as I hoisted Anna onto my back.

"Right. Let's move out."

* * *

It took us about three hours to get to Steve's apartment without being seen by anyone, and with three heavily injured people, plus one unconscious one, it made for pretty slow going. Finally, we got there around nine-thirty PM. I was exhausted. We quickly fled up the steps and Fury went into the apartment first, gun loaded to make sure nobody was waiting for us(or Steve.) I sighed in relief as Fury gave us the all clear. I gently put Anna down on Steve's couch, and mentally reminded myself to apologize to him about getting dirt on his nice couch.I went to the bathroom and got the first aid kid.

"Simmy," I called out quietly. She came in the bathroom from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" She whispered back. I held up the first aid kit, and gestured to Steve's bedroom.

"I need you to take off your shirt so I can see your shoulder properly. Simeon quickly did so, hissing slightly as the dried blood on her shirt stuck to her skin and pulled on her wound.

"I was afraid this would happen." I sighed, getting up. "C'mon, I need to wash off the blood to get your shirt off." For the next half-hour, i washed to blood of Simeon's shoulder and took care of her wounds, then swapped places with her so she could look at my back and leg.

"Your leg doesn't look like it's getting infected, so that's good." She smiled weakly up at me. "D'you think Rogers would mind if me commandeered his bed for the rest of the night?" I gave a quiet laugh.

"No, even if he did, he's to much of a gentleman to kick us out."

"Yeah, did you see the way he was looking at you today at the parking lot?" She smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"You know that he's not my type right."

"Yeah yeah, I know. Your type is dark, mysterious, blue-eyed and brainwashed." I flicked her forehead with my pointer finger.

"Not always brainwashed-"

"Angel." She deadpanned.

"Yeah-"

"Loki."

"Well-"

"Bucky."

"Fuck." I swore quietly. "I do have a problem don't I."

"Kinda, yeah." She agreed.

"Whatever." I huffed. "At least I don't have a thing for big and gre-" Simeon quickly put her hand over my mouth.

"Shush! Fury's in the other room!"

"Crap. Forgot about him." the weight of everything that just happened crashed down on me, and my breathing started to feel constricted. "Simmy."

"Yes?"

"Please take me to Steve's room. I suddenly feel lightheaded." Simeon quickly grabbed my arm and waist. It was only a few steps to the bedroom, but it felt like lightyears away.

"Are you okay?" She whispered urgently.

"Yeah. I'm just fighting off a panic attack with sleep. So please put me in bed-" I yawned. Simeon yawned as well.

"God, no. Don't start that." She grinned, pulling back the covers and sliding in the other side of the double bed. I closed my eyes and reveled in the softness of the mattress.

"I honestly don't know why the Cap can't sleep on this bed. It feels like heaven." I 'hnned' at her, to far gone to give a answer with syllables. I forced myself to stay up until Simeon's breathing mellowed out, then surrendered to blissful unconsciousness myself.

* * *

**Boom! there we go friends! The First chapter of "Here For The Long Haul" is done! Now I'm going to surrender myself to unconsciousness now. Leave a review please! They make my day! Bye!**

**~Birdy out~**


	2. Are You Ready?

**Hey guys! Back again! I just saw WS for the SECOND time today! I know, lucky me huh? I hope this chapter is as satisfactory as the last one, your reviews made me smile so! :) Just to clear things up, Anna ****_is_**** Simeon's sister, but Simeon's twenty-four, and Maybelle is twenty-six, meanwhile Anna's only ten. Considering the fact that Simmy and May have known each other for twelve years (fun fact of the day!) Maybelle see's Anna as her younger sister as well. **

**I do not own anything from the Marvel franchise(though I do wish I owned a Sebastian Stan...damn is he ****_ever_**** fine.) I do however own my three characters, Simeon and Anna Beker, and Maybelle Jones. :) please do not use them without my ****_express_**** permission(don't know why you'd use them but idk) Also! ANNOUNCEMENT! I may not be here to update on Friday, as I'm going on a backpacking trip. So I'm posting this either Friday afternoon before I leave, or Sunday afternoon/evening when I get back.**

Thanks!

* * *

I groaned as I heard big band music coming from the other room. Rolling over towards the clock, I tried to blink the blurriness away. The clock's digital numbers said that it was close to two-thirty in the morning. I rolled over and put my arm over my face, trying to block out everything for a few more hours of sleep. Maybe. I heard Anna's voice over in the living room. Oh. I wonder what time she woke up.

"I don't remember giving you a key." Oh look, Rogers was home.

"Do you really think I need one?" I heard a muffled grunt. I heard the shuffling of feet.

"Hi Mister Steve." Anna said shyly.

"Hey kiddo. How're you feeling?" Steve asked as he patted her head. I pushed myself to a sitting position and winced as I pulled on my injuries. Flipping my legs off the bed, I adjusted my pants. Ew. I hate sleeping in jeans. Stretching my arms above my head, I made my way to the bathroom to take car of my business.

"Oh _boy_." I mumbled as I looked at my reflection. The mirror was not kind to me. I pushed my hand through my knotted reddish-brown hair and yelped as my fingers caught on a snag. I pulled a hair-tie off my wrist and decided that it would be prudent to just put it in a ponytail. Pouting at my poor, poor eyeliner, I washed all my makeup off. "It needed to be redone anyways." I reassured myself. I splashed water on my face to try and wash off some of the minor cuts.

Walking into the living room, feeling very refreshed, I hugged Anna.

"Hey there doll." I smiled.

"May!" Anna cheered, squishing my ribs in a death grip. "You're alright!"

"C'mon now, do you really think an exploding car could take me out?" I teased.

"Yes." She deadpanned. My shoulders slumped and I quickly locked my elbow around her neck, giving her a noogie. "Noooo!"

"Punk." I smirked as she wiggled out of my grip.

"Jerk." she huffed, smoothing down her golden hair. "Steve's got _kale chips_!" She stage-whispered. I whipped around to see a pained looking Steve Rogers.

"They're gone." I said, marching into the kitchen. "If that's alright with you I mean."

"Yeah sure, help yourself."

"Sweeeet!" I sang as Simeon stumbled into the kitchen groggily. "Sup." I greeted as I munched on a handful of kale chips.

"Hn." She groaned and put her head on the table. "I couldn't sleep, you guys are too loud."

"Aww, sorry babe, we'll be quieter next time. How do you feel?"

"Как топал по дерьма."**(like**** stomped over shit)** She mumbled in Russian, which caused me to go cold. Russian.

Soldier.

Hydra.

Bucky.

_Fury._

"I'm sorry I had to do this, but I had no place else to crash." I heard Fury say in the other room.

"Who else knows about your wife?" Steve asked.

"Just my friends." Fury answered, getting out of his chair.

"Is that what we are-" I ran into the living room, grabbing Anna and pulling her behind the doorframe.

"Fury! Move away from the wall!"

"What?"

"It's Winter!" Fury's eye widened, and he started to move towards us before getting shot twice in the back. "Fury!" Steve quickly grabbed Fury's arm and dragged him into the dining room. Fury coughed, and held out a memory stick to Steve.

"Don't, trust," Fury panted. "Anyone." I ran into the bathroom and grabbed Steve's towels, then started to put pressure on Fury's wound.

"It's okay, it's okay you're gonna be alright." I said more for myself then for him. I jumped as someone kicked down the door.

"Captain Rogers?" A woman stepped into the dining room holding a gun steady. "Captain, I'm agent 13 from S.H.I.E.L.D special service."

"And?" Agent Thirteen let out a frustrated sigh.

"I've been assigned to protect you."

"On who's order?" Steve demanded, stepping protectively in front of Anna. Thirteen stopped in front of Fury.

"His." She said breathily, feeling his pulse and pulling out a walkie-talkie. "This is Agent Thirteen I'm with Director Fury, his response time is down I need EMPS immediately."

"We have a twenty on the shooter." Someone on the other side of the walkie-talkie answered. Thirteen looked at me when Steve raced off to hunt down the shooter.

"Go, I can take care of this. I suspect they went to the office building next door." She handed me a piece of plastic that looked like a credit card. "This will unlock any doors. Though they probably knocked down more then a few." I nodded and hastily ran out the door with the key card in my hand.

I ran up the steps in the office building next door, and got up on the top floor(via steps, the elevator was down.) I could hear Steve and Bucky coming down the hall. Not thinking clearly, I jumped in front of Bucky just as he rounded the corner, slamming me into the wall, denting it. I let out a shout as I felt something in my ribs crack. Hissing, I fell down, leaning on the wall.

"Sh-shit..!" I panted, clutching my ribs. "Bucky, c-c'mon-"

"Ты тот, часы Hydra."**(You're the one Hydra watches)**

"Aren't you going to kill me?" I asked breathily. Ow. Breathing hurt. Bucky tilted his head to the side.

"Приказано смотреть, а не убивать."**(Ordered to watch, not to kill.)** "Прощай. Hydra увидим вас в ближайшее время."**(Goodbye. Hydra shall see you soon.)** I froze at the word Hydra.

"What does Hyrda want with me?!" But he had already left. I sighed then winced at the pain in my ribs. Steve darted down the hallway not a second later, shield crashing into the drywall right next to my head. I made a strained wheezing noise and felt my pulse speed up.

"Sorry!" He called out.

"It's fine." I said dazedly, seeing my life flash before my eyes. Blinking rapidly, I tried to stand, only to get a sharp pain in return. I hissed through my teeth, and resolved to just wait for Steve to come back. I heard heavy footsteps and metal clanging, I closed my eyes for a second, trying to breathe gently through my nose so as not to jar my ribs. I rested my head against the wall to try and be my comfortable.

"Hey are you alright?" Steve asked right next to my ear.

"Christ on a bike Steve! You're like a ninja!" I jumped.

"Sorry." He apologized, looking like a kicked puppy. I melted.

"It's okay, you just startled me." I patted his arm. "Now help me up, i think he cracked a rib or two when he slammed me into the wall." Steve did so gently, putting my right arm around his shoulders and wrapping a muscular arm around my small frame.

"Damn." he muttered.

"What?" I asked breathily, as walking with injured ribs down flights of steps, even with help, is not fun.

"You are _tiny._" He said sheepishly.

"Well we all can't be genetically altered super-soldiers can we." I deadpanned. "Some of us have to be normal sized."

"I'm not sure you qualify as 'normal sized'. What are you, 5'3?" He chuckled.

"I'm 5'_4"_ Dammit!" I snapped before cringing.

"Oh geez, uh, do you need water or something? Here." Steve panicked as I suddenly stopped walking to hold onto my ribs, reached over to a water cooler and grabbed a cup, filling it up with one hand before handing to me. Aww. sweetie. I smiled and took a sip from the cup.

"Thanks." He beamed.

"No problem. Um, can, can I uh," I raised an eyebrow at Steve's blushy stammering.

"Steve darling,I can't understand you unless you talk in complete sentences."

"CanIcarryyouitwouldbemuchfasterandeasieronyourribsI'msorry?!" He jumbled out.

"Huh." I blinked.

"C-can I carry you? It would be much f-faster and easier on your ribs..." He blushed. A chance to be held by _THE_ Steve Rogers? _Hell__ yes._

"Sure!" I chirped a little too quickly. Reaching down, He swooped his arms underneath my legs to carry me bridal style. _Now this is something I could get used too. _I gave a little mental giggle. He was right about it being faster though. Before I knew it, we were standing in front of his apartment building with a S.H.I.E.L.D ambulance there.

"This woman needs medical attention, she attempted to stall Director Fury's attacker and got her ribs injured, I think they may be broken. If you could look at them as soon as possible that would be best, as she pulled a muscle in her arm too." Steve ordered, going into 'Captain America' mode. The nurse nodded and took my arm, leading me swiftly to the ambulance where Fury was. I sat in the corner chair, trying to stay out of the way as much as I could.

* * *

Hours later, Fury was still in surgery, and I had my ribs fixed up in a bandage. I joined Natasha, Steve, Anna, and Simeon at the window looking into Fury's operation.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Natasha asked quietly.

"I don't know." Steve answered.

"Tell me about the shooter." She said urgently, not taking her eyes off Fury.

"He's fast, strong too." He mumbled, looking down at his hands. "Had a metal arm." Simeon and I exchanged glances. She flickered her eyes at my ribs.

_'Bucky?'_ She mouthed. I pursed my lips and nodded sharply. Agent Hill walked up behind us.

"Ballistics?" Natasha demanded.

"Three slugs. No rifle aim, it was completely untraceable." Hill sighed.

"Soviet made." Natasha said bitterly.

"Yeah." Hill looked at her for a moment before turning back to watch the doctors operate on Fury. Fury's machines started beeping loudly, causing the doctors to go into a frenzy.

"I need the defibrillator!" one of the doctors shouted.

"Clear!"

"Don't do this to me Nick..." Natasha pleaded quietly.

"Pulse?"

"No pulse."

"3, 2, 1, clear!"

"Pulse?!"

"Negative." Natasha was blinking furiously as the doctors declared Fury dead. Steve looked down then walked away from the room. I looked at Simeon, who was holding Anna as she cried.

_'Don't worry, I got this.'_ she mouthed, making a shooing motion with one hand. I hesitated and she glared at me. _'Go!'_ I raised my hands in a placating gesture before walking in the direction of the bathroom.

"You're the girl that was in the car with Fury." Agent Hill said from behind me. I jumped, not hearing her come up behind me over the water flowing from the sink.

"Yeah."

"Any injuries?" I shrugged.

"Couple of cuts on my arms and legs, cracked two ribs and my shins look like I played soccer with a boulder but other then that I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Hill nodded. I hesitated for a second.

"Listen, could you, I mean, would you maybe-"

"Would I take the kid to a safe place?" She finished.

"Yeah. I really don't want to do this, but in the span of less then twenty-four hours I've had my life threatened three times. If she goes with you and Fury I at least know where she is, and that you'll keep her safe." I sighed.

"What do you mean, Fury's-"

"Cut the crap Hill, this is Fury we're talking about. He's _the_ spy. His secrets have secrets." I interrupted. Hill smirked.

"You sure seem to know him better then I do, so tell me how Fury's alive." She demanded quietly.

"Some drug that Banner made to lower the heartbeat to an almost non-existent pulse, it didn't go so well for him but Fury thought that SHIELD might need it." I recited. Hill looked at me for a moment before shaking her head.

"So much for top-secret intelligence." She sighed. I shrugged. "Fine. I'll take her with me. But no promises that you'll make it out alive if you're going with Rogers."

"That's why I'm asking you for a favor. You do this and I owe you big time. I don't have much that I can offer, but I'm pretty handy with mechanical things. Intelligence was never my strong point. Always got bad grades. But nevermind that. You need to get going and I'm holding you up." I muttered, looking down and walking out of the bathroom, only to be stopped by Maria's hand on my shoulder.

"Get the kid. We leave in ten." And with that said, she briskly walked out of the bathroom.

"Brr." I grumbled quietly. Walking out of restroom, I scanned the hall for Anna and Simeon. Seeing them, I swallowed and walked forwards, steeling myself for the tantrum Anna would through at not being to go with us.

"Hey." I said quietly.

"Hey babe." Simeon replied, lifting one corner of her mouth in an attempt to smile. "Did you talk to Agent Hill?" I glanced at Anna and nodded.

"What'd you need to talk to her about?" Anna asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Listen Anna, I need you to do everything Agent Hill tells you to do without question, okay?" I said, grabbing her shoulders and looking her in the eye.

"O-kay? Sure, I guess, but why do you need me to..." Anna trailed off before her expression hardened. "You're passing me off to her, aren't you." I winced.

"It's not like that, I promise, but kid, We've only been here for a little more then sixteen hours grand total and I've been more worried-"

"No, no you don't need to explain yourself. I understand _perfectly_." She spat. "You don't need to explain how useless I'll be." I heard Simeon sigh in exasperation behind us.

"No Anna I promise that's-"

"Save it." She growled, ripping out of my grip. "I don't need _you_ of all people telling me that I'm useless and in the way." I recoiled as if she had slapped me.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Why was Fury in your apartment?" Natasha demanded as she and Steve walked out of the morgue.

"Oh nothing, I'm just wondering if you got hit, would you sit down and have a panic attack or would you run away, because right now that seems like all you're doing you coward." Anna hissed at me. I blinked as tears started to blur my vision.

"That's enough Anna! Apologize to May, you were _way _out of line!"

"NO! NO OKAY?! I'M TIRED OF BEING THE ONE APOLOGIZING ALL THE TIME! SHE JUST NEEDS TO STOP BEING AN OVER SENSITIVE BITCH!" Anna practically shouted. I bit my tongue, trying not to cry at the hands of a ten-year old. Steve cautiously approached us.

"Um, Miss Jones, they need us back at Shield. They just wanna ask some questions about Fury's attacker." I took a deep breath and nodded. I turned back to Simeon and Anna.

"I'll stay with Natasha, you go." Simeon said, pointing with her elbow at the waiting shield agent.

"Oh so she get's to stay, but I have to go huh?" I sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"It's nice that you forget so easily how I was ready to take a bullet for you at the theater yesterday. Did me getting in between you and the people trying to kill you mean nothing?" I murmured quietly to myself mostly. Anna recoiled, shooting me a glare. Agent Hill came over and looked pointedly at her watch. I sighed.

"Look, you have to go, I have to go, stop being a fucking brat and get in the damned car before I shove your scrawny ass in a potato sack and ship you off to Tanzania." Simeon snarled lowly, completely done with Anna's bullshit.

"Oh so you're on her side too, are you." Anna accused.

"Of course I'm on her side dumbass, you're my little sister and if you got hurt I would not hesitate to blow this whole damned city up. Now Get. In. That. Car." She snapped. I closed my eyes for a second and they burned. I needed more sleep.

"Whatever. Do what you want. Just stay with Hill." I muttered as Anna turned away. "YA lyublyu tebya, byt' bezopasnym."**(I love you, be safe.)** I muttered and walked in the other direction. Anna whipped around, snarl on her face.

"Pereyti yedyat der'mo vam truslivoye!"**(Go eat shit you coward!)** Anna shouted. "YA tebya nenavizhu! YA nadeyus', chto vy umrete ! ya nikogda ne khochu videt' tebya snova, glupaya suka!"**(I hate you! I hope you die! I never want to see you again, stupid bitch!)** She screamed, making a slashing motion with her arm. Natasha winced. I kept walking, once we got to the door I stopped at turned around.

"Anna, a little advice, never call a bitch a bitch, us bitches hate that." I gave a watery attempt at a smirk before turning on my heel and strutting out the door, head held like a queen. Stepping into the car shield provided, Steve looked at me for the first time since before we entered the hospital.

"Are- are you okay? That seemed pretty rough..." He trailed off. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"'M fine. It's not the worst I've been called." I opened my eyes and smiled at him. "Don't worry about it, I'm used to it."

"That doesn't reassure me any." He muttered underneath his breath.

* * *

"Captain." Agent 13(whose name I found out is Shannon) said as she walked gracefully past us.

"Neighbor." Steve said shortly. Ouch. I gave her a small smile and wave, which she returned, albeit a bit shyly(odd, for an agent.)

"Ah, Captain! I'm Alexander Pierce." Pierce shook hands with Steve. I gritted my teeth and shook his hand and gave a polite smile. "It's nice to meet you as well Miss Jones."

"Thank you sir." I said neutrally, discreetly wiping my hands on my dirty jeans.

"It's an honor." Steve replied mechanically.

"Oh no Captain, the honor's all mine. My father served in the 101st. C'mon." We moved into his office. After sitting down, Pierce started to talk about a photo of Fury and him.

"That photo was take five years after Nick and I met, when I was at state department. ELN Rebel's took the embassy, security got me out, but the rebels took hostages. Nick was deputy chief of the Shield offices at the time, and he came to me with an idea. He wanted to storm the building through the sewers. I said no. We'd negotiate." Pierce walked over to Steve and I with a stack of files. "Turns out the ELN didn't negotiate and put out a killer. We stormed the basement, and what do we find? they find it empty. Nick had ignored my direct order and carried out an unauthorized military operation on foreign soil." He sighed and sat down. "He saved the lives of a dozen political officers, including my daughter."

"So you gave him a promotion." Steve mused.

"Never had any cause to regret it." He looked between Steve and I. "Captain, can I ask you to stand outside for a moment while I talk with Miss Jones?" Steve looked at me and I inclined my head slightly. Once Steve was out of the room, Pierce turned to me.

"So what's a girl like you doing in the middle of all this, huh?" He said, playing the 'grandfatherly' role. I swallowed and took a deep breath. I'd be using my favorite Slythrins motto; if you can't negotiate, bullshit your way out of it.

"Ah, it's a long story..."

"Oh no, please, I enjoy a nice tale." Pierce said cordially, leaning back in his chair.

"Well it all started when we, my friend and I, went to the movie theater to go see Divergent, she just loves the books, and when it finished the lights just...went out. Like, flickered once and went out. Kinda like someone had cut the power. We got out and Fury was standing there, he told us something about gamma radiation that I can't remember, we started driving back and this guy attacked us, blowing the car up. Fury got us out and we went to Captain Rogers apartment." I paused.

"Go on." Pierce commanded, sounding a little less grandfatherly. I narrowed my eyes slightly. "What did Fury say to Captain Rogers?"

"I don't know." I admitted. "My friend and I went to the bathroom to clean up the little scrapes we got before Rogers got there, then we fell asleep about two hours or so before he came back."

"So you heard nothing?" He asked, sounding slightly disappointed. I shook my head.

"Not unless you count my friend's snoring, No. Anyways, after that I woke up and Rogers offered food, so I went into the kitchen to get some. I was looking in the fridge when I heard Fury get shot. Agent Shannon came in and Steve took off. I was told to go after him, and luckily he smashed most of the doors in my way so I didn't have to pick the lock, which would've ended badly.

"So I ran up the steps to the top floor, and I was stupid enough to get in the way when the attacker came around the corner, ending up with me slamming into the wall and getting three of my ribs cracked, but not broken. Then we went to the hospital and here we are." I shrugged.

"And here we are." Pierce repeated, lacing his fingers together. "Tell me Miss Jones, are you going to continue working with Captain Rogers on finding Fury's attacker?"

"I don't see how I can't. Fury saved my life more times then I probably know and I owe him for that."

"But it's going to be very dangerous. Are you sure that you're ready for this?" I leaned forwards with my elbows on my knees.

"Let's get one thing straight here Pierce, I can smell the oncoming shitstorm, and I'm terrified. But that's not gonna stop me from taking you, and anyone else who's in the way of my goal down." I stood up. "You asked me if I was ready for this. I know I'm not." I walked to the door and put my hand in the handle.

"You think you're ill-prepared for what's to come? Have you stopped to think about the consequences that your actions might have? People you love might die, _you_ could die. Are you ready to face the music once the shit hits the fan and everything starts to crumble down around you?!" He said threateningly. I turned around, the last of the afternoon sun lighting up my dark reddish-brown curls. I smirked, straightening my posture and lifting my chin slightly. I raised an eyebrow at Pierce.

"Are you?"

* * *

**eyyyy finally finished this chapter, whew! it took forever :( It turns out that I wasn't able to go backpacking as I said in the note above, I had a health issue and had to stay home :( I was pretty bummed about that on friday and had little to no motivation to do anything but mope so I didn't get this finished then. But at least it's done now! Huzzah! Love you guys! thanks for all the feedback last chapter! Made my day! :) Thanks for reading, i'll probs have next chapter up next weekend. Love you! DOn't forget to review! **


	3. I hate escalators

**blaaahhh i'm so tired right now it's not even funny. I really should be studying for my science final but-**

**Sebastian Stan. U feel me? Of course you do. ANYWAYS, here chapter threeeee have fun bitches it's a wild ride from start to finish.**

**I don't own anything from the MCU, just my characters. Nor do I own Lindsey Stirling or any of her songs mentioned, I'm not being paid to advertise for her new album, Shatter Me. Although it's hella and y'all should go listen to it. **

**Just as a note, there is a sexual scene. There's no actual sex, but it is used as a mean to get what May wants. If you're uncomfortable with it I'll be putting a (!) where it starts and ends.**

* * *

_"Are You?"_ Echoed in my head as I walked down to Shield's garage.

"Halt! State your name and purpose." An agent stopped me.

"Michelle Hammond, Alexander sent me down here, he said that there would be an agent waiting to take me back to the hospital...? It's a family emergency, my brother had a severe allergic reaction to some antibiotics." I lied smoothly. The agent started to sweat at Pierce's name. "Are you the one driving me or do I have to tell him about the incompetence of his agents." I said coldly, holding my head high like nobility.

"N-no ma'am! It would be an honor to drive an acquaintance of Secretary Pierce!" The agent jumped into action, opening the door to the car for me.

"I'm afraid that I can't sit in the back. I get motion sickness very easily. I need to sit in the front." I explained, hoping he wouldn't see through my lie.

"Yes, sorry ma'am." He quickly rushed around to the other side and opened the passengers side. I smiled thinly and got in the car, thanking him. I placed my iphone in the car jack and he looked at me, alarmed.

"Don't worry, it's just for music. It helps relax me so I don't get sick." He opened his mouth in an 'O' shape and nodded. I sighed and leaned back in my seat, closing my eyes. Linsey Stirling played on shuffle, turning on a song from her new album. I tapped my foot to the rhythm of _Roundtable Rival_, and thought of how long I had until S.H.I.E.L.D.(I.E HYDRA) learned I was gone. Probably ten minutes at most. Possibly less, seeing as we hadn't crossed the bridge yet. Fuck. I'm so screwed. I knew what I had to do. I took a deep breath and pasted on a sultry smile.

"So are you new to Shield?" The agent umped, not expecting me to speak.

"U-um, yes ma'am."

"That's pretty cool. Much better then being a politician's daughter." I sighed dramatically.

"W-who's daughter are you?" I narrowed my eyes at him, making the agent sweat.

"You shouldn't be prying into things you're not supposed too." I smiled brightly. "But don't worry! I'm nobody important. I'm Michelle Hammond, as I said before. My dad is Bud Hammond, he's running for the governor of North Carolina this year, he thinks someone is after me and my brothers, so sent me to be diplomatic with Uncle Alex." The agent rose an eyebrow at 'Uncle Alex'

"You sound pretty close with Secretary Pierce." I grinned.

"Oh yes! He's known my father for years. He actually went to school with him." I admitted. "My mother always told my brothers and I how Papa insisted on Uncle Alex helping with the delivery of Douglas and Tj." I let out a chipper laugh I hoped didn't sound too fake. "She remembered being to tired and cross to care, after over thirty hours of labour."

"Wow."

"Yeah." I snorted. "Twins are hell to give birth to apparently." **(!)**the agent gave a gulp as my hand trailed up his leg. "I've told you all about me, so what about you?"

"I-I don't understand." He jumbled out as my hand caressed his thigh lightly.

"Let's start with your name. It feels weird calling you 'agent' in my head."

"Gilmore H-Hoges, ma'am." I narrowed my eyes slightly, before returning them to the sultry look. This was the agent from the theater that almost caught Simmy Anna and I. Ugh.

"That's a strong name. A good name for such a good strong man like yourself." I said quietly, slowly sliding my left hand to his back pocket where his wallet is.

"A-ah, thank you-" I moved my hand so it was right on the zipper of his slowly growing bulge.

"Nice name for one so handsome as yourself too." I whispered next to his ear, licking the lobe slightly. Hoges let out a breathy moan, and I felt his pants twitch under my hand. I quickly unbucked his seatbelt with my left hand, holding it there so it wouldn't move. I traced patterns on his clothed dick, making him breath heavily. I decided to just get it over with, and blew in his ear, grabbing his pants tightly, making him arch into my hand. I quickly grabbed his wallet and threw it behind me. I looked up at his face, twisted in bliss.**(!)**

"I'm really sorry about this buddy." He took his eyes off the road, looking at me, confused.

"Wha-" I quickly pressed my lips to his forcefully, then grabbed the doorhandle with my right hand.

"Sorry!" I shouted as I opened the door and pushed him out of the moving car. I quickly jumped into his empty seat, then reached out and slammed the door, opening the window i gave a two fingered salute. "Poka suka!"**(Bye Bitch!)** I changed the music to Florence and the Machine's '_No Light, No Light'_ and opened the sun roof. I laughed as i opened all the windows and blared my music.

"No light no light in your bright blue eyes I never knew daylight could be so violent!" I sang loudly and gleefully. I had giant grin on my face. For the first time since this whole fiasco started, I felt completely relaxed and free. I saw a Rue 21 store coming up and I looked at what I was wearing. Yech. My jeans were torn in various places, bloodstained at the place where I stabbed myself with my scissors(Whoops) and my shirt was barely a shirt. Dirty, dusty and all around gross. I parked the car and looked in Hoges wallet. Damn, for a stupid agent he was loaded. I grinned and ran into Rue 21.

I quickly grabbed a pair of loose skinny jeans in my size and in Simmy's(because I'm sure she needed new clothes) new underwear(I am _not_ wearing the same bra for the second day in a row, thank you.) I was traversing the racks for t-shirts and I saw the perfect one. I grinned and quickly grabbed that, and a mesh t-shirt for Simmy. Grabbing a black leather trench coat that went a little past my thighs, and a short light blue jean jacket, I went to the cash register to ring up my things, and when I handed the cashier Hodges card she gave me a weird look.

"Caught my boyfriend cheating. He doesn't know that I know yet, but I decided to use his card for a few things before I kick him out." I lied. The girl gave me a sympathetic look and handed me my stuff. "Also, if you see him," I pulled out Hodges' license to show her his picture. "Don't tell him that I was here please. Just hand him the receipt. I'm making a trail of bills that lead right to a stack of his things and a note that says 'I know you cheated, jerk.'" The girl grinned and nodded.

"Of course. I'll give him a dirty look as well." I high fived her and walked out of the store. Getting into my car, I wondered how to change clothes without flashing all of DC.

"AH!" I fiddled with the car controls. Clearing my throat, I remembered that S.H.I.E.L.D cars were voice activated. "Tint the windows." The windows immediately darkened. "Wow that's weird." Shaking my head, i quickly pulled off my shirt, and changed my clothes as fast as I could. "Brighten the windows." I commanded. I drove to the hospital as fast as I could, and parking five blocks away, I looked around to try and find a place to ditch the keys.

"Hey, you." I said to an old homeless man.

"Whatcha want kid." the man said hostility. I held out the keys.

"You see that black car over there?" I pointed at the S.H.I.E.L.D car. "It's a Shield standard issue 2014 car. It's yours now." I smiled. The man looked at the keys in his hand with tears in his eyes. "You could probably sell it back to them, or to another car dealership. Just say you inherited it from a friend." I winked.

"I-I can't-" The guy stammered.

"Yes, you can. And you are because after i give you the cash I have in my wallet," I pulled out all the money Hodges had in his wallet. "I'm going to walk away and probably never see you again." I smiled and walked towards the hospital.

"Wait! What's your name?" I turned.

"Maybelle Jones. If anyone asks about me, keep 'em off my trail, wouldja?"

"Damn right I will!" I beamed and gave a two-fingered salute before turning and continuing my way to the hospital.

* * *

Walking down the overly-clean hallways of the hospital, I looked around for Simmy and Natasha.

"Ey Jones." I jumped as Natasha appeared behind me. "Your friend is in the bathroom." She popped her gum. "Said something 'bout you getting her clothes?" I snorted in disbelief.

"How does she do that...?" I mumbled to myself as I walked to the bathroom that was quickly becoming familier to me. "Simmy?"

"In here." She called from a stall.

"You okay?" I knocked.

"Yeah. Why?" She said, flushing the toilet.

"No reason." I shrugged. "I got you clothes, here." I tossed the bag over the stall door.

"Bootcut jeans?"

"Course."

"Hella!" She sang. I groaned. "Don't sound so judging of me. Also, this shirt..." I grinned.

"You should see what I have on."

"I feel fear." She deadpanned.

"Thanks." I said dryly. Simmy came out of the stall, looking at me with a blonde eyebrow raised.

"Really?"

"Of course! I couldn't resist."

"So you had to drag me into it as well huh?" I nodded.

"You have to admit, you look pretty damn good in it."

"You're damn right I do." Simeon turned in the mirror, showing off the ripped back of the Captain America tank top I got her. "You look pretty spiffy yourself kid!"

"Hell yeah I do!" I exclaimed, striking a pose to show off my own Captain America t-shirt. It was a white t-shirt with Cap's shield on the front, and fringe on the bottom. "I need you to do me a favor."

"Depends on what it is." Simeon said warily.

"Relax, I just need you to cut my hair shorter. Like, at least under my chin."

"O-kay? Any particular reason why?"

"It'll be easier to walk around and not get caught by Hydra if I look completely different from before. Plus, I'm not a badass like Natasha. If I get into a fight, someone could use my hair as leverage against me." I explained.

"Ah. In that case, could you cut mine just above my shoulders?" I nodded.

"Of course. Ah! Also," I held up the other bag in my hand. "I also have something else I figured we'd need."

"What?" Simmy asked, taking the bag from my hand. I grinned.

"Hair dye."

* * *

I ruffled my hair through my chin-length, now midnight blue hair.

"I feel kinda like a scene kid." I mumbled. Simeon snorted, brushing back her maroon hair, now just brushing her shoulders.

"Heh, it's like we traded hair colors. Except you didn't have blue hair before. Maybe I should've gotten blonde..." I mused.

"No. I remember the summer you went blonde, and I'd prefer not to go through that again." I pouted.

"You suck, you know that?" Simeon made a 'meh' face and nodded.

"So I've been told." I smirked.

"So, what now? Do we just wait in here until Natasha comes and gets us or...?"

"She said she would come get me in a minute, she got a text from Shield about you and the Cap being fugitives." I groaned.

"Why am I a fugitive too? I'm not a super-spy or soldier...!"

"Oh suck it up, we'll be fine."

"Have you forgotten the massive explosion at the old boot camp in New Jersey? Or the highway with Sam where Bucky-" I stopped as Natasha came in the bathroom.

"Time to go." She did a double-take at seeing my hair. "That looks good. Short hair suits you." Natasha smiled. I gave a small grin.

"Thanks. I figured it'd be harder to find us if we changed looks." She nodded.

"That's good. Makes my job easier. Now c'mon, Cap's waiting for us awkwardly outside the door." She opened the door open for us as we walked out into the hallway, were an impatient looking Steve Rogers was standing.

"C'mon Tasha, I don't know where Maybelle is, Shield could've already gotten her by now..." He trailed off as he turned to us.

"You know that you can call me May, right?" I said, flicking my hair out of my eyes.

"...Maybelle?" He said hesitantly. I blew air out of my mouth in a huff.

"_Yes_ Steve, I am Maybelle Jones. Geeze, you change clothes, and get your hair cut and dyed and people don't recognize you!" I followed Natasha as she walked down the hallway.

"But how did you get out?!" He asked, holding the car door open for me and Simeon. I froze.

"Well, funny story actually..." I got into the car, and put my seatbelt on. Steve and Simeon did the same, then turned to look at me expectantly. I sighed. "Okay, long story short, I lied to an agent named Hodges by telling him that I was a politician's daughter, got him to drive me out off the bridge connecting to Shield, then proceeded to grab his dick through his pants and shove him out of the car. Which I gave to a homeless man. After I went shopping with Hodges' money. From his wallet. Which I stole." Steve looked horrified, while Simeon sighed.

"Why would you do that?!" Steve demanded. "There must have been a better way without you having to...share crop with the man!" I raised an eyebrow.

"Share crop?" I said in disbelief. "Really? Are you _actually_ serious right now? I didn't actually have sex with the guy!" I exclaimed. "Look, just because you have a problem with using sex to get what you want, doesn't mean that I am. I'm a stone-cold Slythrin baby, and I get what I want one way or another." I rebutted.

"Okay, we're here at the mall and we're gonna forget this conversation ever happened." Natasha said, parking the car. "Also, Steve."

"Yeah?"

"Please never say the phrase, 'sharing crop' when talking about sex ever again."

* * *

"You," Natasha said, turning to me as Cap searched through the clothing racks for something that would fit him, "Have to change into something less ostentatious." I gave an offended look.

"What? Why?! I happen to like this shirt!"

"It's like someone painted a target on your boobs." She grabbed a pale blue tank top, a cerulean hoodie, and a tan jacket like hers, then manhandled me to the shoe section of the store. "What size are you?: She squinted at my feet. "five, five and a half?"

"Six, but i can fit into a five and a half." She nodded and grabbed a pair of black wedge sneakers like hers, but with blue laces instead of purple. She pushed me towards the changing room, saying that she's take care of the tags. I changed and quickly put the shirt into the bag, keeping it for later. I walked out of the changing room to see Simeon wearing glasses, a purple crop top t-shirt with a black tank top underneath, and a green and purple striped hoodie. To top it all off she also had black wedge heels, and the laces were a bright green. She shrugged.

"Somehow Natasha took the tags off while she was picking our clothes off the rack, so we just have to get by the cashier, which Steve has got covered." She smirked and pointed to where the girl running the register was flirting up a storm with an uncomfortable looking Steve. I smirked and rushed over to him, looping my arm through his.

"Oh Honey there you are! I was wondering where you had wandered off too! Silly!" I giggled, looking at the sour-faced employee. "Who's this?" I said to cheerily.

"I'm Nikki, thanks for shopping here, please go online if you can, and take the survey about our customer service, thanks and have a nice day." She mumbled, handing Steve a receipt and walking away to fold clothes. I rolled my eyes and dragged Steve out of the store, to the fountain where Natasha and Simeon were waiting.

"First rule of going on the run is don't run, walk." Tasha said quietly as we quickly walked through the mall.

"If I run in these shoes they're gonna fall off." Steve mumbled, looking around paranoidly.

"The Drive as a level six homing program, once we boot up Shield will know exactly where we are." Natasha said, rushing us into an Apple store.

"How long do we have?" Steve asked, still looking around nervously. Natasha hovered the flashdrive over the USB port for a second.

"About nine minutes from...Now." She said, plugging it in and typing furiously. I grabbed Simeon's hand, dragging her over to look at the iphones.

"May!" She hissed. "Shouldn't we stick together with Nat and Steve?" I shook my head, picking up a phone and playing with it.

"We'll be more noticeable if we're all together, we'll join back up with them once they leave the store." I explained quietly, not wanting to draw attention to us.

"That's very smart of you." Simeon muttered under her breath as she picked another phone up. I gave her a dry look.

"Yeah I often have those moments, funnily enough."

"Can I help either of you?" Said an apple worker with long hair. I turned around and gave him a sweet smile.

"Ah, thank you, my sister and I were just looking at a new iphone for our younger sister, she just broke her's and has been really upset about it. But I think we're ok here, thanks for asking." I said, patting his arm. He nodded and walked away quickly, blushing as he went.

"Maybelle, you may hate using people but you are _damn_ good at it." Simeon grinned. I rolled my eyes and picked up a white one.

"I know. That's why I hate it." I sighed. "When do you think Tasha and Steve will be done?"

"Now I think." Simeon said, grabbing my hand and pulling me over to them, walking quickly to catch up. I nodded at Natasha.

"Where the hell were you two, we can't split up when Shield is after us!" Steve hissed.

"Relax Rogers, we're fine. And the bigger the crow of people, the more noticeable they are, which can sometimes be useful, just not in our case." I rolled my eyes. Natasha gave a small smile of approval.

"That was the best thing to do, you have good instincts. You'd make a good agent." She complimented. I blushed.

"Standard tag team, two behind, two across, two coming straight at us." Steve interrupted. My eyes widened and I shared a glance with Simeon. I moved over and quickly put my arm around her waist, nuzzling her neck, causing Steve to give us a strange look. "If they engage, i'll attack and you get to the south escalator near the metro-"

"Shut up and put your arm around me, laugh at something I said." Natasha commanded.

"What?!"

"Do it." She insisted. Steve quickly did so, faking a cheesy laugh as the Shield agents walked past without noticing us. I let out a small sigh of relief as we all walked to the escalator, getting on it and blending in. I was just starting to relax when Natasha quickly spun around and yanked Simeon and Steve closer to us.

"Kiss her." She commanded, nodding at Simeon.

"What?!" Steve blustered, face red.

"Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable." Steve nodded emphatically.

"Yes, they do!" he protested before Natasha rolled her eyes and shoved the two of them together, then quickly pressed her lips to mine in a surprise kiss. My brain sputtered for a moment before I started kissing back passionately, putting my hand on the back of her neck. Unfortunately Natasha pulled away all too soon as Rumlow passed us on the escalator. She smirked as she pulled back, grabbing my hand and pulling me down the escalator once Steve and Simeon parted.

"You still uncomfortable?" She quipped, passing them as she walked down the steps.

"'S not exactly the word i'd use." Steve said breathily, following her. I walked dazedly behind Natasha, who was still holding onto my hand, pulling me along. My head was so in the clouds from the kiss with Natasha that I hardly noticed when Steve hijacked a car and hotwired it. Natasha nudged me gently in the ribs.

"You should probably get your head outta the clouds before someone shoots it down." She teased. I blinked and grinned at her, sliding into the backseat behind her seat on the passenger's side. I leaned my head against the window as Natasha and Steve conversed about how he learned how to steal a car.

"Can I ask you a question? But you don't have to answer." Simeon said, scooting up on the edge of her seat to lean on the back of Steve's chair, putting her arms around the headrest. "But i feel like if you don't answer it you're kinda answering it-"

"What?" Simeon grinned.

"Was that your first kiss since 1945?" She asked cheekily. Steve shook hi head.

"That bad, huh?"

"I didn't say that!" She giggled.

"Well that kinda sounds like what you were saying." Steve said, trying hard to act mad, but letting a small smile slip through.

"No, i didn't i was just wondering how much practice you've had!" She teased, poking his shoulder.

"I don't need practice!" He protested.

"Everybody needs practice!" Natasha butted in.

"It was not my first kiss since 1945." Steve relented. "I'm 95, i'm not dead." I grinned and closed my eyes as we crossed the Jersey border. It'd still be a while until we'd get to the facility where Steve trained, so maybe I could get a little shut eye until then. I relaxed, drifting off to the sounds of pleasant banter between Natasha and Steve.

* * *

**BADADADA DUM HERE U GO MY FRIENDS. I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER BUT WE'RE NEARING THE END OF HE SCHOOL YEAR SO I HAVE A TON OF SHIT TO DO BUT OTHER THEN THAT I REALLY DON'T HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE AND I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS SHORTER THEN THE OTHER ONES BUT I'M TRYING TO SPREAD OUT THE MOVIE SO THAT IT'S NOT LIKE TEN CHAPTERS OF CATWS AND THEN THRITY CHAPTERS OF AU GOODNESS. ALSO, ANNOUNCEMENT! I'M CHANGING THIS TO BE A BRIEF NATASHA/MAY SHIP. JUST FOR TWS AND THEN ONCE IT GET'S INTO AU IT'LL BE CLINTASHA AND THEN EVENTUAL BUCKY/MAY. :)  That's all, enjoy your weekend! :)**

**~Birdy out.~**


End file.
